Jackal Headquarters
History The organization known as Jackal operates within an underground facility somewhere within Tokyo. Its exact location has not been specified, but it is apparently where Crea Mizushima and her family resides and make their plans against the Hero Association. It is also where the Jacky Combatants reside as well. The enitre complex seem to be lined with pipes and power conduits, which may indicate that it is either beneath or near a power station or utility facility. This could be the source of all their power and water needs. The organization seems to be totally self-sufficient, with advanced equipment and ample resources, both financially and technologically. The base is made up of many levels, which house kitchen and dining facilities for eating, a conferance room for meetings, a holographic virtual simulator room to help Ratm an train for combat, personal quarters and of course, laboratory testing areas and equipment. There's also a control room in which Ratman's bio-readings are monitored and he can be tracked using GPS. One interesting note is the fact that Kreios was able to find the place, which could mean that it is known to him. Further speculation suggests that Jackal Headquarters may be in fact the original facility in which the S Project took place. That could explain the high amounts of technology needed to create the Ratman Suit and the Append Gear. Plot Becoming Ratman The Jackys kidnap Shuto and take him to this area in order to trick him into becoming a member of Jackal. They fake a hostage situation, thereby having Shuto sign a contract and put on the Append Gear. After First Crime Arc Shuto begins to train in the Holographic Virtual Simulator Room where he is soundly beaten by the Jacky 5. After Hero Awards Arc Crea monitors Ratman's bio-readings and explains to her sister about Shuto's ability to tap into his power during his Animalistic State. Unchain Arc Kreios comes to Jackal HQ during Shuto's involvement with Unchain. Hero Booster Arc The Jackies are able to capture one of the berserk heroes, in which Crea experiments on and finds the antidote to the Hero Booster Program. Hero Booster Aftermath Rio's father confronts Crea and the events concerning the deaths of Crea's parents is explained. Currently, Jackal and the Hero Association are on a tentative truce. Jackal HQ Rooms Control Room: '''This is where Crea and Gengo monitor all of Ratman's biological and psychological readings. Ratman's location can be tracked by using GPS. '''Holographic Virtual Simulator Room: '''This is where Shuto trains as Ratman in virtual combat, in prepartation to fight the members of the Hero Association. Normally his opponents are the Jackies. '''Conference Room: '''This is where lectures and normal meetings are held. Crea also uses this room as her personal office. '''Dining Area: '''This is where the members of Jackal eat with Mirea doing all the cooking. '''Kitchen: This is where all food preparation takes place, with Mirea as the chef. Category:Projects and Experiments Category:Secret Locations Category:Miscellaneous Locations